


The girl with brown hair

by DigiConjurer



Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [33]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood Sharing, Canon Backstory, Chapter 3, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Medical Experimentation, Medical Trauma, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Spoilers for Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), The meaning of insanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: Edelgard is feeling better, so she visits Byleth and tells her some things.
Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463725
Kudos: 1





	The girl with brown hair

“Professor?”

Byleth took a deep breath. Of course the one time she was engaging in her little hobby was the time someone wanted to speak to her about something. Just had to be.

"Coming!" she announced, scrambling over to the door. In retrospect, answering in your secret princess dress was not the best idea. But it was too late now for Byleth. Maybe if you’re lucky, we can prevent any time paradoxes. Hopefully. “Yes?"

Edelgard's gaze focused on the dress. While her image of her teacher was that of a hardened mercenary and not, I don't know a wannabe princess. Yeah. That. But considering that this is a Sunday of all days, a bit less of a blow. She is sounding better, which is always a plus.

"Uh… please don’t tell Dorothea about this.” Byleth remarked, Edelgard strolling on in. Then our professor off to the bathroom to get changed once again. This was just the worse. 

Okay, that’s probably an overstatement here. I can think of tons of things that are most definitely far worse than that. Our first date resulted in me accidentally setting the whole restaurant on fire. We were not allowed back. The food was shit anyway. What? That was also where you got that bout of food poisoning!

Exiting the bathroom in her usual attire, Byleth made a beeline for the living room. There we find Edelgard casually waiting for her teacher. No sign of Sothis though. Probably in her room, playing on the 3DS.

"I won't tell her, professor." Edelgard answered, her host taking a seat for the moment. "Though, I'm could you inform me on what our next mission is? Hubert said it had something to do with maids, but I wanted to make sure."

Byleth's face turned cherry red, her gaze swiveling off the house leader for the moment. While she didn't know exactly how Hubert had found that part out, the professor knew she was going to need to have a talk with him.

"That is correct." Byleth continued, gaze back on Edelgard. "Rhea wants us to take Catherine and have a maid cafe at a protest that's being held by Lord Lonato."

Judging by the double take she was getting from the house leader for the moment, this was not the words she was expecting to come on out.

"So she wants us to deal with her problems." Edelgard muttered, gaze on the floor right now. "Typical of the church."

Byleth looked over to her, unsure on how to react. You would think Bernadetta would've prepared him for stuff like this. Guess not.

"I'm guessing something happened?" she inquired, a deep breath from Edelgard following that.

"You could say that." the house leader answered. "This mess started when I was younger…."

???, 1175

A girl with brown hair is afraid.

She’s trapped in an unknown place, with strange people in bizarre outfits. None of seems to make sense. The rest of her family? Seperated. Their fates probably pretty clear on this end.

“Come over here.” a voice announces, the girl searching for some place to hide. But in this gray monotone hellscape, there’s nowhere to hide. So she just stands there, waiting for this unknown person to show themselves. "Good girl."

Grabbing hold of the girl's hand, they lead her back down the hall. All while those who were once human stared in. Their bodies could not take the stress within, twisting them into these 'things'. For lack of a better word. The girl pitied these beasts. It wasn't their fault that they ended up this way. No, they were victims of a destiny that not even she would wish on her own worst enemies. Especially those whose bodies betrayed their own age.

"Maybe you'll get lucky." the man remarks, chuckle following his statement. The girl just wants to hurt him. Maybe then he'll shut his mouth. She doubts it though. Probably kill her. But as the hallway empties out into the room ahead, those thoughts fade from her head. Right now, she needs to steal her resolve and will to live.

"Your turn, dear." a woman explains, the girl getting strapped into what looks to be a chair. Needles pierce through her skin across the body, red liquid getting pumped into her body. She's a child for fuck sake. What makes them think that this is somehow the right thing to do? If anything, whatever benefits they might get out of this can't outweigh the costs and lives cut short. You would have to be dumb as Peri to do something like that.

The girl's hair begins to grow lighter in color, going from brown to blonde to white in a matter of seconds. She's crying, the pain coursing through her body. But those were celebrating of all things. For fuck sake, you're absolute monsters. Was it enough to mess with nature but to defy it? I HOPE YOU ALL ROT IN HE-

Mozu here. Nyx needed a moment. Again. I don't really blame her here. The process is done now, the damage done to this girl. But she's alive. Which I guess counts for something as we return to reality. Where we currently find Byleth hugging her student.

"Hey. It'll be alright." the professor cooed, feeling Edelgard break out of her affection for the moment. "We're all there here for you."

Breaking away, Edelgard looked away from her teacher at the moment. Yes, she may have let a part or two of the story out for the moment. That could come later when she was truly certain Byleth was on her side.

"Thanks for the reminder." she whispered, getting up from her seat. "Now if you excuse me, I have some important business to de-"

A folder found its way into Edelgard's hands. Guess not even the house leader can get out of her school work.

"These are next week assignments." Byleth explained, only to have this most wonderful gift handed back to her. "I'm going to take it you're feeling better?"

A nod, followed by Edelgard making her move to leave.

"Yeah." Edelgard answered, pushing the door open. "Do have a good rest of your day."

Byleth nodded, watching her student make their exit. She was going to head back to the bathroom, but the ringing of her cellphone cut that desire off. Pulling it out, she did a double take.

Future Wife

Speak of the devil. I guess.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit. Forgot to do the notes. Oops. My bad. 
> 
> Not as bad as last time. Though, hopefully we'll have a break of nice, pleasant fics. No guarantees. Next time. Dorothea tries to get Byleth to wear some pants. I wish her luck. ;)


End file.
